A Froggy Decision
by BashfulC
Summary: A Song fic. Kimberly has trouble when her heart stats beating....for a ranger other than Tommy.


Hey ya'll! OK I know I'm probably going to get flamed for this but oh well. If ya'll know me by now, you should know that I am a Kim/Adam and Kim/Jason shipper all the way. I don't own the angers, or the song, "Don't". Its owned by M2M. I also don't own Krista, Kyoki, or Zoe, they own themselves. This is dedicated to Ibonekoen and Dingo. Hope ya'll like this girls. Yours till I see the applesauce, The Frog Princess  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
A Froggy Decision  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
When you walked in my world  
  
I was someone else's girl  
  
Every time you look  
  
In my eyes  
  
All that I felt somehow dies  
  
Kim smiled at her boyfriend Tommy as Adam, Rocky, and Aisha- the new black, red, and yellow rangers-sparred easily against each other. Tommy stood up and walked directly into the sparing session, Rocky taking him on. Billy did as well and started sparring with Aisha, leaving her to spare with Adam.  
  
She got up and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and stared into her eyes, she stared right back into his, but soon broke contact when she heard Tommy give a loud 'oof'. She turned back to Tommy and saw him try and snap kick Rocky. She sighed and turned back to Adam, making sure to not look into Adam's eyes.  
  
No, no, no, no  
  
Can't you see  
  
What you're doing to me?  
  
No no no no  
  
Kim was sitting in the youth center, reading her book for English when she felt a pair of eyes on her. She looked up and caught Adam's eye. He looked away, blushing. She smiled. She went back to her book feeling Adam's gaze coming back to her again. She shivered.  
  
Ever since Adam had joined the team, she had had a hard time thinking of Tommy romantically. She truly hope the feelings she had whenever he was around were just friendly, but she had a sneaking suspicion they weren't.  
  
Don't look at me  
  
With a smile  
  
Don't act like  
  
Everything's fine  
  
Stop putting dreams  
  
In my head  
  
When I should've thought  
  
Of him instead  
  
Adam smiled crookedly, at Kim as they hiked up the mountain to Billy's uncle's cabin. She sighed and looked away. She didn't like whenever he smiled at her like that, it always gave her weird thoughts, that considering he wasn't her boyfriend, she shouldn't be having. She sped up and passed Adam to walk by Tommy. She could feel Adam's eyes on her back and shifted. *I really wish he wouldn't do that.*  
  
When you say  
  
The things you do  
  
It makes me want  
  
To be with you  
  
And every time that  
  
He kisses me  
  
You are always  
  
What I see  
  
"Kim? Do you have a towel? I think I need one." Adam asked her, stripping his soaked tank top off. She handed him a towel trying desperately not to stare at his smooth, chiseled chest. Adam took it and rubbed his chest and hair dry, making Kim swallow. She looked away from Adam and focused back to Tommy.  
  
Adam started a conversation with Billy and Tommy caressed her hair. She closed he eyes and sighed. She felt Tommy kiss her softly right before she fell asleep, but in her mind it was Adam who kissed her.  
  
No, no, no, no  
  
You make me  
  
Forget about him  
  
No, no, no, no  
  
Kim watched jealously as Dulcea kissed Adam's forehead. Oh how she wished she were Dulcea! Kim quickly caught herself. *KIMBELY ANN HART! Do you not know who your boyfriend is!? He's Tommy! Not Adam! Get it through your thick skull!* Kimberly berated herself.  
  
She turned with the others as Dulcea told them she could not help them on there quest. She watched as Dulcea turned into a snowy owl and flew away. She turned to the others and caught site of Adam who was looking at the spot where Dulcea had been with wonderment. She sighed. *This is going to be a long night.*  
  
Don't look at me  
  
With a smile  
  
Don't act like  
  
Everything's fine  
  
Stop putting dreams  
  
In my head  
  
When I should've thought  
  
Of him instead  
  
Kim rubbed her arms as she walked down the small path she had found earlier. She needed time to think, and she couldn't do that when Adam had kept looking at her with that lopsided grin. She sat down on a rock and laid to gaze at the stars. She had been there only a few minutes when she heard someone come down the path she had been only moments before. She raised herself to a sitting position and saw a black form come towards her, the frog emblem on his chest, confirming her suspicions. Adam.  
  
She laid right back down and sighed. *I try to get away from him and he follows me!* She thought irritably to herself. She felt him sit down next to her and she sighed. She got back into a sitting position and stared at Adam a small frown on her face. He smiled at her and then looked up at the stars. He sighed softly.  
  
"The stars are so different from Earth's. There so beautiful." He grinned at Kim and then started to frown.  
  
"Kim, Zordon will be OK. We'll help him and send Ivan back to the chamber. Don't worry." Kim let the tears that had threatened to fall since they had started the quest, loose. Adam pulled her into embrace and she sobbed into his chest. Adam stroked her hair and sighed softly. Kim's sobbing soon turned to sniffles.  
  
Adam pulled Kim away to look into her eyes and gave her a long, even, soft look that sent shivers down Kim's spine. Before either of them were aware of what there were doing, Kim and Adam's lips touched briefly, sending electrical shocks through them both. Kim cut the kiss off almost as soon as it began. She looked at Adam and shook her head  
  
"We shouldn't be doing this. Tommy…" Adam placed a single finger on Kim's lips, silencing her. Her took his finger away and kissed her lightly.  
  
"Tommy is asleep. He fell asleep just after you left the ruins." He kissed her softly, trailing feather light kisses down her neck. She sighed happily, her eyes fluttering closed. Suddenly what they were doing hit her like a ton of bricks. Her eyes snapped open and she pushed Adam away.  
  
"Adam, we can't do this. Not only do I have a boyfriend, we are on a mission to save Zordon and Earth. We don't need to complicate things further." She stood up and walked back to camp, all the while still feeling his kisses on her neck.  
  
When I should've thought  
  
Of him instead  
  
No, no, no, no  
  
No, no, no, no  
  
Can't you see  
  
What you're doing to me?  
  
No no no no  
  
"I'm going to miss you guys so much. You had better keep in contact!" Kim told her friends, the night before her departure for Florida. She was leaving in the morning, around seven. There parents had said they couldn't miss school so they had top say good bye now. She had already said goodbye to Billy, Rocky, Aisha, and Katherine. Tommy was driving her home and Adam had been pretty scarce for the last couple days. Kim hugged everyone one last time and her, Aisha, and Tommy got into his jeep and headed to the Campbell household.  
  
When they got there, Aisha left the two lovebirds on the porch to talk. They talked for about an hour, until Tommy realized he had to get going. He stood up, kissed her softly, yet passionately, and then left. Sighing, Kim walked into the house and up to her room. Aisha knocked and they talked a bit. Kim hugged Aisha before she went to bed, knowing she needed a hug. She changed into a pair of black woman's boxers and a pink tank top. She was busy brushing her hair out when she heard a faint tap on her window. Cautiously she went to her window and peered out. She almost yelped when she saw Adam sitting on the tree branch next to her window. She quickly opened the window and let him inside. Once he was inside she started scolding him in a mere whisper,  
  
"Adam Lucas Park! What do you think you doing, climbing up tree's and knocking on a perso-" she was abruptly cut off as Adam wrapped his arms around her and gave her the most intense kiss she had ever experienced. When he broke the kiss, she merely blinked.  
  
"Wow. Adam," she paused searching for something to say. She looked into his eyes and knew exactly what needed to be said.  
  
"Adam, I need to leave Angel Grove. I can't stay here right now. This is my dream, it just comes at a very covenant time. I'm so confused right now and being here, well, its just not helping. I will come back. I promise." She told him as they laid down on her bed. He played with her hair as he though of what she had just said. Finally he spoke up.  
  
"Its me isn't it? Your confused about what's going on between us. Kim," He paused, then continued, "Kim, you know I care for you as more than a friend and I never meant for you to be uncomfortable. When you told us you were going to Florida, my heart almost literally broke. That was when I realized, Kimmie, I love you, and I'll stand by whatever decision you make. Even if it happens to be…Tommy." he finished sadly. She looked up at Adam and kissed him softly on the lips. She got out of bed and opened the window.  
  
"I do care for you, Adam, a lot. But I need time. Goodbye, for now." she said softly. He smiled sadly and walked to the window. Just as he was about to crawl out he pulled Kimberly into his embrace for another intense kiss that left her staring at the window, wondering if she had made the right decision.  
  
Don't look at me  
  
With a smile  
  
Don't act like  
  
Everything's fine  
  
Stop putting dreams  
  
In my head  
  
When I should've thought  
  
Of him instead  
  
Kim sealed the envelope and smiled sadly. She really hoped that in time he would forgive her, but she seriously doubted it. She got up from her desk and grabbed her keys. She walked downstairs, passing Kristabella, (better known as Krista), Kyoki, (better known as Kiki) and Zoe, her three roommates on the way.  
  
"Hey Kim, wanna go shopping?" Kim smiled and the four of them walked to the mail box in the lobby of the Pan Global dorms. She put the small envelope through the slot and sighed wistfully.  
  
"Goodbye, Tommy. I hope one day you can forgive me." she murmured softly. She turned as she heard Zoe call out impatiently,  
  
"Kimberly! Come on! The mall awaits!" Kim jogged over to them and the four girls walked to Krista's dark green mustang.  
  
"What were you doing anyway?" Krista asked as they all got in the car. Kim smiled at the three girls before replying,  
  
"I was," she paused and smiled softly, "saying goodbye to an old friend." Zoe, Kiki, and Krista exchanged glances and shrugged. Kim smiled.  
  
"Hey Zoe, Krista, Kiki. Have you heard the story of the Frog Prince?" she asked them. They nodded,  
  
"Yeah, everyone has, why?" Krista asked puzzled. Kim giggled as she thought of Adam back in Angel Grove. She turned to the girls in the front seat.  
  
"Well, what would you say if I told you I have met the frog prince?." The three girls threw her a look that just screamed 'your crazy'.  
  
"I'm pretty sure we'd say you were crazy. Sweety, that's a fairy tail. There's no such thing as a frog prince." Kiki told her. Kim giggled. She looked at the three girls who were staring at he worriedly. She smiled.  
  
"I have met the frog prince, his name is Adam Park and he's waiting for me back in Angel Grove."  
  
Don't look at me  
  
With a smile  
  
Don't act like  
  
Everything's fine  
  
Stop putting dreams  
  
In my head  
  
When I should've thought  
  
Of him instead  
  
When I should've thought  
  
Of him instead 


End file.
